


If you’re lost you can look and you will find me

by PolyamorousPrincess



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Eleven and Will kiss in a non-romantic way, Eleven|Jane Hopper Loves Mike Wheeler, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Will Byers, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Multi, My First AO3 Post, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly, Snow Ball (Stranger Things), Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyamorousPrincess/pseuds/PolyamorousPrincess
Summary: Mike loves both Eleven and Will, and they figure it out together during the Snow Ball.





	If you’re lost you can look and you will find me

For a few songs Mike felt happier than he’d ever been before, dancing with Eleven who alternated between looking him deep in the eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. A couple of times he went in for another kiss, and a couple of times she did. He knew that after the ball Hopper would take her home and they probably wouldn’t be allowed to see each other for a long time, but right now he didn’t care about that. He was content just dancing with Eleven and enjoying the moment.

But suddenly he got the feeling that something was off, and he couldn’t quite tell what had changed.

Eleven seemed to sense the change in him, because she frowned and leaned closer. ”Mike? What’s wrong?”

Mike smiled back at her and shook his head. ”It’s nothing, I just…” And then he realized what was wrong. Will and the girl who asked him to dance had stayed within eyesight up until now, as had Lucas and Max, and Dustin and Nancy. But no matter how much he looked around, he couldn’t find Will and the girl on the dance floor anymore. ”It’s just… I can’t find Will.”

Eleven turned her head to look around the room, and after a quick scan she nodded towards the bleachers. ”There.”

Mike looked over, and saw Will sitting there alone, just watching the dancing couples.

”Mike?”

He looked back at Eleven, and without having to say it he knew she was wondering if he wanted to go and make sure Will was okay. A part of him wanted to stay with Eleven as long as they could, but he couldn’t stop worrying about Will, not after everything that had happened. He sighed. ”I really want to keep dancing with you El, but… I just…”

She nodded, stopped dancing and took one of his hands. Then she smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before leading him of the dance floor and towards where Will was sitting.

When Will realized they were coming over to him he started to look around as if trying to find an escape, but he still gave them a big smile when they stopped in front of him. ”Um, hey.”

Mike sat down next to Will. ”Are you okay?”

It was a bit hard to tell in this light, but it looked like Will was blushing slightly. ”Yeah, I’m fine, I just didn’t feel like dancing anymore. Don’t worry about it.”

Eleven, who was still standing in front of them, caught Will’s gaze and held it until he looked away before speaking. ”Friends don’t lie, Will.”

Mike’s stomach dropped at her words. He also got the feeling Will wasn’t telling the truth, but the fact that Eleven noticed it as well made him even more worried.

Will smiled and shook his head. ”Don’t worry about it. I don’t want to ruin your night, you should just-”

And then Eleven leaned in and kissed Will on the lips.

Mike just stared at them with wide eyes and open mouth. In the back of his head a voice was telling him that he probably should feel jealous, watching Eleven kiss someone else, but he didn’t. He didn’t quite know what he felt, but it certainly wasn’t jealousy.

”Eleven! What are you…I…Mike, I-I don’t know why she did that, I’m so sorry!” Will looked back and forth between the two of them with wide eyes.

Eleven just calmly locked eyes with Mike. ”Your turn.”

”What?” But after looking into her eyes for a few seconds it hit him what she meant. He could feel himself start to blush and he lowered his voice. ”You want me… to kiss Will?”

Will whimpered like a wounded animal, but said nothing.

Eleven frowned. ”Kiss?” Then she leaned in to kiss Mike, who got a double dose of butterflies in his stomach, both from kissing Eleven and from knowing that her lips had just been pressed to Will’s before his. ”Kiss?”

He cleared his throat, and tried his best to clear his head. ”Uh, yes, that's called a kiss. Yeah.”

Eleven nodded. ”Mike. Will wants a kiss.”

Will laughed, but it sounded quite hysterical. ”Mike, seriously, I have no idea what she’s talking about. You should just go back to the dance floor, don’t worry about me.”

Mike looked at Eleven and then he turned to look at Will, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard before asking. ”Will… do you want me to kiss you?”

Will opened and closed his mouth a couple of times without saying anything, and tears were starting to form in his eyes.

”Hey…” Mike put one hand over Will’s. ”Whatever you say, we’ll always be friends. No matter what, okay?”

When Will blinked, the tears started to fall over and he sobbed softly as he tried to wipe them away with his free hand. ”I… Mike, I…”

Eleven sat down on Will’s other side and started to pet Will’s hair in soothing, slow motions.

Mike gave Will’s hand a gentle squeeze. ”Will? Do you want me to kiss you?”

Will sobbed again, and he couldn’t meet either of their gaze, but he gave a small nod. ”Yes… Yes, I do. I’m so sorry.”

Mike’s chest ached at seeing Will so distressed, and he shook his head. ”Please don’t be sorry. It’s okay.”

”No, it’s not okay!” Will frowned and finally met Mike’s eyes. ”It’s not okay, I’m a boy, and you have a girlfriend.”

Eleven looked over at Mike with a small frown. ”Girlfriend?”

Mike smiled. ”Yeah, uh… that’s what… you are my girlfriend, El.”

Eleven smiled back. ”I’m your girlfriend.”

Will frowned. ”Yes, you are. And, I don’t mean to be rude, but you can’t just go around kissing other boys when you have a boyfriend.”

”I don’t mind, though.”

Eleven looked at him with her head slightly tilted, and Will looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth. Both waiting for an explanation.

”I-I mean, I don’t want you to go around kissing any random guy, but… I don’t mind it if you want to kiss Will.”

Eleven smiled again. ”You're my boyfriend?”

Mike smiled back, but he could feel Will tensing up next to him. ”Yes. Of course.”

Eleven nodded. ”You're Will's boyfriend, too?”

Will sighed and made an exasperated gesture with his free hand. ”Eleven, that’s not how-”

”Yeah, I’d like that.” Mike interrupted and locked eyes with Will. ”Do you… do you want to be my boyfriend?”

”Mike…”

”Do you?”

Will looked down and nodded slightly.

Mike stood up on shaky legs and pulled Will up with him, then he extended his free hand to Eleven, who also stood up. ”So, um…” He looked over at Eleven. ”We can’t do it here. People will freak out if they see two boys kissing.”

Eleven frowned. ”Why?”

”It’s just complicated. Let’s go somewhere else.”

”Wait, are you serious?” Will locked eyes with him, and Mike had an overwhelming urge to drag him to the middle of the floor and dance with him, but he knew he couldn’t do that.

”Yeah.” He squeezed Will’s hand and smiled. ”Let’s go.”

He dropped both of their hands to avoid suspicion, then the three of them headed out of the gymnasium and into the hallway leading to the rest of the school. They found an empty classroom and closed the door behind them. As soon as they were alone, Mike took Will’s and Eleven’s hands again, smiling at them both. Eleven smiled at him and then over at Will, extending her free hand towards Will’s free hand. Will took her hand, but he still looked at Mike like he didn’t know what to expect.

”Okay, so…” Mike gave Will a small smile. ”You ready?”

Will nodded but didn’t move. Mike had to lean down quite a bit to get his face to the level of Will's. They looked deep into each others eyes, and when Will stood on his tip toes to get closer, Mike took it as a sign that he was ready for the kiss. So he closed the last distance between them and kissed him softly. After the short kiss he searched Will’s eyes for a reaction.

”Wow…” Will smiled, a genuine smile this time.

”Yeah.” Mike started to stroke his thumb affectionately over Will’s hand that he still held. Then he looked over at Eleven. ”Are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, I… I love you both, and I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

Eleven smiled and leaned in to kiss Mike. ”No more hurt when kissing you.”

Will laughed. ”Yeah.” Then he looked at Mike shyly. ”Yeah, what she said. I can’t believe this is happening. I love you too, Mike.” He stood on his toes again, and Mike met him for another kiss.

When they broke of the kiss, Eleven let go of their hands and put her arms around them instead. Mike and Will did the same, and all three of them stood like that, hugging each other and gently swaying to the muffled music, for quite a while.

Eventually Mike cleared his throat. ” Will? I’m sorry if I pushed you into saying yes to dancing with that girl. I just wanted you to have a good time.”

Will sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Mike’s shoulder. ”It’s okay. I do now.”

Eleven caught Will’s gaze and smiled at him. ”Me too.”

Will smiled back at her before looking at Mike with a raised eyebrow. ”Can you imagine what Nancy will say when she finds out about this?”

”Seriously, it’s so obvious she loves both Steve and Jonathan! I’ll have a talk with her when we get home.”

They went quiet again, just holding on to each other, but after a while Mike had to ask something that was nagging at the back of his mind.

”Should we do that, though? I mean, tell people about us?”

Will sighed. ”I mean, I don’t think we should tell the whole school or anything, but I think we can tell at least Jonathan and Nancy, right? And Lucas and Dustin, they’ll probably figure it out anyway.”

”Yeah, that sounds good.” Mike looked up at the clock over the door, and sighed. ”We’ve got about half an hour before the dance ends. Come!” He broke free from them and started to walk towards the door. When they didn’t follow him he turned around. ”What about your mom? And Hopper, if he’s with her?”

Will frowned. ”What about them?”

”Can we tell them? Because if we do, we could cuddle in your car until you both have to leave. Beats standing or sitting on the floor.”

Eleven walked up to him and laced their fingers together. ”Sounds good.”

Will sighed, walked up and took Mike’s other hand. ”Yeah, sure. I’m pretty sure mom already figured out I like you, anyway.”

Eleven looked over at Will, blushing slightly. ”Kiss Mike?”

Will smiled and nodded, and they both turned at the same time to kiss Mike’s cheeks. Mike gave them a proper kiss each before taking a deep breath.

”Okay, shall we?”

They opened the door and once they had made sure the halls were still empty they went out, hand in hand, and soon enough they were at the school entrance.

Mike looked from Eleven to Will. ”Are you ready for this? They might freak out.”

Eleven squeezed Mike’s hand. ”Don’t care.”

”Yeah me neither. If I can survive the upside down and a mindflayer, I can deal with this.”

Mike knew that it was meant as a joke, but he just couldn’t laugh when the memories were still so raw in his mind. Eleven and Will used their free hands to push open the door, but Mike pulled at their hands and took a step backwards.

”Hey…”

They looked at him curiously.

”You know… you know I’ll always be here for you two, right? I’ll never give up on you, and I’ll always find you if you go missing.”

Eleven and Will both smiled at him and nodded.

”No matter what happens, I promise I’ll do everything I can to protect you and keep you safe and happy from now on.”

”We know, Mike.” Will smiled and put his hand against the door again. ”You ready?”

”Yeah, I’m ready. El?”

Eleven nodded and joined Will in pushing the door open, then the three of them walked out hand in hand.

Joyce and Hopper seemed busy talking in low voices to each other, because it took some time for them to realize that the three kids were walking up to them. When they did realize it, they stopped talking and just looked at the three of them with wide eyes.

Will seemed a bit hesitant to meet Joyce's gaze, but Eleven looked Hopper straight in the eyes and declared loudly.

”Mike is our boyfriend now.”

Hopper just nodded slowly. ”Okay, uh… did you mean to say ’my boyfriend’ or..?”

Will cleared his throat. ”She means our boyfriend.”

Eleven nodded at Will before locking eyes with Hopper again. ”Cuddle in the car before we leave.”

Hopper shot Joyce a look before staring straight at Mike. ”Young man, you better not try any funny stuff with her.”

Joyce laughed and put a hand on Hopper’s arm. ”Hop, they just want to cuddle. Of course they wouldn’t… do anything like that.” Then her gaze turned stern as she looked at Will. ”You wouldn’t, right?”

”What? No, mom!”

Joyce nodded. ”Good, we’ll continue this talk when you’re older. You need to know about protection and-”

”Mom, please stop talking!”

Hopper opened the car door and folded the front seat so they could climb into the back. ”Fine, just keep it PG.”

Eleven smiled over at Mike and Will and dragged them towards the car, jumping in first.

Hopper closed the door after them as soon as Mike and Will had climbed inside, then he went back to leaning against the car next to Joyce, lighting another cigarett.

As soon as the door had closed, Mike groaned and burried his blushing face in his hands. ”Well, I didn’t expect it to be **that** awkward.”

Will shook his head and started laughing. ”I mean, it was bad, but it could have gone way worse, right?”

Mike couldn’t help but laugh as well. ”For sure, but I’ll never be able to look Hopper or your mom in the eyes after that.”

Eleven looked over at them with her head tilted to the side. ”What’s funny? He said no funny stuff.”

Mike put his arm over Eleven’s shoulder and pulled her in close, then he did the same to Will. ”Don’t worry about it, El.”

They fell silent again as they started to relax, Will and Eleven both rested their heads against Mike’s shoulders, while holding each others hands behind Mike’s back.

As they sat like that, Mike felt as if he could finally relax after more than a year of being worried sick about the two people next to him, missing one or the other. He took a deep breath and hugged them closer. ”I love you both so much. I’m so happy you’re here with me.”

Eleven snuggled closer. ”Always want to be with you.”

”Hmm.” Will put his free hand over Mike’s chest, taking a soft grip on the fabric there. ”Me too. Thank you for always being there for us.”

Mike turned his head to give each of them a kiss on their foreheads. After that they fell into a comfortable silence again, and Mike was soon surprised to hear light snoring coming from both of his partners. He closed his eyes but didn’t have time to fall asleep before someone knocked on the car, softly enough to not wake the other two up.

Joyce opened the door on Will’s side and looked inside. ”Hi, sweetie.” She smiled. ”Sorry about earlier. I know you three care a lot about each other, and I’m so happy for you.”

Mike smiled. ”I’m just happy they’re both safe now.”

Joyce smiled and nodded. ”Yeah. Me too. Um, I already asked Nancy if she wanted a ride home, so you can just stay seated.”

”Are they outside? Can you bring Nancy here?”

”Sure.”

Joyce disappeared from the car and soon enough Nancy looked inside.

”Hi, um…” She smiled. ”I know you don’t like to talk about these kinds of things, but…” She looked meaningfully at first Eleven, then Will, then back to Mike. ”What is going on here?”

Mike shrugged, but carefully so he wouldn’t wake the others. ”Oh, you know, I’m just enjoying the fact that both my girlfriend and my boyfriend are safe now.”

Nancy nodded. ”You look adorable together. Should I get Jonathan so he could take a picture of you guys?”

Mike frowned. ”Please don’t.”

”I’m kidding. Oh, and also, I see what you’re trying to do here.” She raised an eyebrow. ”You think I should take notes.”

”I’m just saying, Steve turned out to be pretty cool, after all.”

Nancy smiled, but more to herself than to Mike. ”Yeah. He did, didn’t he?” She sighed. ”I’ll certainly think about it. Thanks for the talk.” She nodded to the still sleeping Will and Eleven. ”I hate to break this up, but Hopper is asking for Eleven.”

”Yeah, yeah. I’ll wake her up.”

”I’ll give you some space, then.” She winked and closed the car door.

The sound of the door closing was enough to make Will wake up, and once he started to move, Eleven also woke up.

”Hey you.” Mike looked back and forth between the two. ”I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Eleven made a soft whimpering sound and cuddled closer. ”Don’t want to go.”

Will moved his hand to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. ”Maybe we could convince them to let you visit? Or us to visit you?”

Mike nodded. ”Yeah, it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?”

Eleven smiled and nodded. ”I’ll ask Hopper.”

Mike and Will both smiled at her, then Will put his arm around her, so the three of them were hugging each other. It was a bit harder to do it sitting down than standing up in a small circle, but none of them minded the slightly uncomfortable position.

While they were hugging, Mike leaned his head so he could kiss Eleven. ”Goodbye, El. This night was amazing.”

She smiled brightly and nodded. ”Amazing.”

”Hope to see you soon.” Will gave her a kiss on the cheek. ”Thank you.”

She dove in for one more kiss on Mike’s lips, then she folded the other front seat so she could open the door on her side. Before walking out she gave a small wave. ”See you soon.”

Mike had to fight back the urge to start crying as she stepped outside and closed the door.

Will put both his arms around Mike. ”She’ll be back.”

The tears were stinging behind Mike’s eyes, but he nodded and smiled weakly at Will. ”I know. It’s just…”

Will nodded and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. ”I know.”

Mike kissed Will again, longer this time, and the sick feeling in his stomach at the thought of Eleven disappearing again was slightly numbed by the warmth of Will next to him. They broke of the kiss and looked deep into each others eyes for a few seconds, before Will started laughing softly.

”God, if this is a dream, please let me never wake up.”

Mike smiled at him and kissed him again. ”It’s not a dream. You’re here, with me.”

Will smiled and nodded. ”Always.”

The car doors opened and Nancy jumped in to take the seat Eleven had been using, before Joyce and Jonathan unfolded the front seats to sit there.

Jonathan turned around slightly in his seat and smiled at them as the car took off. ”So, I take it you had a great Snow Ball?”

Will laughed and nodded, then turned his head to smile at Mike. ”The best.”

Jonathan chuckled. ”I’m happy for you guys. You deserve to be happy.”

Mike turned to look at Nancy. ”Hey! I know what you should do!”

Nancy arched an eybrow. ”Do I even want to know? Something’s telling me I don’t.”

”No, I get it too.” Will leaned forward, looking at Jonathan. ”This whole thing started by Eleven kissing me. The only logical solution for you guys is for you to kiss Steve.”

Nancy and Jonathan shared a quick look and laughed awkwardly.

Nancy poked Mike in the stomach. ”Tell your boyfriend that’s a crazy idea.”

Jonathan nodded. ”Yeah, I mean… not that there’s anything wrong with… you know…”

”With this?” Will leaned in to kiss Mike.

Nancy made an ”aww”-ing sound when their kiss ended. ”Seriously you guys, I’m going to get cavities if you keep being so sweet.”

”Yeah.” Jonathan laughed, obviously relieved that the topic had moved away from him and Steve. ”It’s a pity the light sucks in here, otherwise I would-”

Mike rolled his eyes. ”My God, no. No photos.”

Will giggled. ”I wouldn’t mind. It would be nice to keep as a memory.”

”Well, you don’t need a photo to remind you, because I’m right here if you need reminding.” Mike leaned in for another kiss, this time raising his hands to cup Will’s cheeks. ”Understand?”

Will nodded and leaned into Mike’s touch for a moment before sitting up properly. ”Yeah.”

Joyce started to talk to Nancy and Jonathan about the evening, giving Will and Mike the chance to sit in their own little bubble for the rest of the ride. Will leaned his head against Mike’s shoulder, and even though the ride to the Wheelers was short he’d soon fallen asleep again.

”Well…” Joyce parked the car outside the Wheelers’ house. ”We’re here.”

Jonathan and Nancy got out of the car to kiss each other goodbye.

Joyce turned around in her seat and smiled at the sleeping Will. ”He looks so peaceful and safe.”

Mike leaned his head so it was resting lightly on top of Wills head. ”He is.” His stomach had began to hurt like it did when Eleven had to leave, but unlike with Hopper, Mike thought he might have a chance of convincing Joyce, so he used his best puppy dog eyes as he met her gaze. ”Mrs Byers?”

”Yes, honey?”

”Could I please sleep at your place tonight? I still have the sleeping bag there and everything.”

Joyce sighed and smiled. ”Yeah, sure. Why not.”

Nancy looked into the car, meeting Mike’s eyes. ”Well? Are you coming?”

Mike shook his head, but carefully so as to not wake Will up. ”I’m staying at Will’s place.”

Nancy smiled and nodded. ”Sure. I’ll tell mom.”

Mike nodded, even though he doubted his parents would care either way. ”Thanks, Nance. See you tomorrow.”

Jonathan climbed inside and Nancy closed the door after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, then Joyce started the car. Before long they had arrived at the Byers’ house.

Mike waited until Joyce and Jonathan had left the car before giving Will a gentle shove with his shoulder. ”Hey, Will? Wake up.”

”Mike?” Will rubbed his eyes and looked around the car. ”What’s going on?”

Mike smiled. ”I’m sleeping at your place tonight. I asked your mom and she said it was fine.”

Will gave him a bright smile before chuckling and shaking his head. ”Is it just me, or is this a bit awkward after what they said back there?”

Mike snorted. ”I’ll sleep in my sleeping bag.” He tried imitating Hoppers voice. ”No funny stuff.”

Will laughed. ”I mean… simply sleeping in the same bed wouldn’t count as ’funny stuff’, would it?”

”Do you want that?” Mike blushed. ”Literally sleeping together, I mean.”

Will had a slight blush on his cheeks as well, but he nodded and looked Mike deep in the eyes. ”Yeah, I’d like that.”

”Good.” Mike laughed. ”Because honestly, sleeping on the floor was the worst.”

Will snorted and jumped out of the car. They walked hand in hand into the house and into Will’s room.

”You can borrow my toothbrush, if you want.”

”Yeah, sure.” Mike smirked. ”If you have any germs I probably already got them after all the kissing tonight.”

It was meant as a joke, but Will froze and looked at him with wide eyes. ”Um…”

”Will?” He took a step towards Will and put his hands on his shoulders, searching his eyes. ”Is something wrong?”

Will smiled and shook his head, but he was shaking slightly. ”No, it’s just… uh… I think maybe neither of us should use that toothbrush. I was still using that when… you know…”

When he was coughing up demogorgon-slugs. Mike winced at his own poor choice of words. ”I’m sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up.”

Will gave a small smile. ”It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Um, I’m going to the bathroom. You can pick out a t-shirt to borrow.

”Will?”

Will stepped closer and gave him a long kiss. ”I’m fine. Really. I’ll be right back.”

He left the room and Mike started to look through his drawer in search of a t-shirt that would be big enough for him. He finally found one that had to be way too big for Will, but should only be slightly too big for him. It was probably one of Jonathan’s old shirts. Mike undressed down to his boxers and put on the shirt. After that he just sat down on the bed, waiting for Will to come back. He returned shortly after that, looking less pale than before, so Mike hoped he was really okay.

Will nodded towards where he came from. ”Do you need to..?”

Mike stod up from the bed. ”Yeah. Are you sure you’re fine?”

Will smiled and stood on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Mike’s lips. ”I’m fine. I’m more than fine.”

”Great.” He smiled and caressed Will’s cheek. ”See you soon.”

Will nodded and walked up to the drawer to get his pyjamas, and Mike went to the bathroom. After he was done he went back to Will’s room, finding Will already in bed, but awake and with the night light still on. Mike closed the door behind him and climbed into bed next to Will.

”So…” Mike turned to lay on his side, facing Will.

”Yeah…” Will also turned around so they were face to face. ”This feels weird. But a good kind of weird, for once.”

Mike gave him a light kiss, and then he smiled as he felt goosebumps starting to prickle his skin. ”Speaking of weird, can you feel that?”

Will’s eyes widdened and he sat up to look around he room. His gaze lingered at something invisible by the door, then he looked back at Mike. ”Is that..?”

Mike nodded and looked over to the door with a smile. ”I’m sure that’s her. She can sort of… visit with her mind, or something? I don’t really understand how it works, but you feel her too, right?”

Will smiled at Mike before looking back at what had to be Eleven’s presence. ”I do.”

Mike felt as if Eleven walked up to the bed, and he could swear he felt a light kiss on his lips. He sighed and closed his eyes. ”I love you, El. Goodnight.” He just knew she could hear him.

”Goodnight, Eleven.”

The presence started to fade, and Mike felt a violent shiver run through his body as she disappeared completely.

”Hey.” Will put a hand on his shoulder. ”It’s okay. She’s safe. We’re safe.”

”Right.” Mike put his own hand over Will’s and took a few deep breaths. ”Right. We should sleep.”

”Yeah.”

Both of them moved to lie down again. Will moved one of his hands so it rested with its palm up in between their faces, Mike caught his hand and clasped it tightly. Will gave him one last smile before reaching out with his free hand to turn off the night light, leaving the room in nearly complete darkness.

”Goodnight, Mike.”

”Goodnight, Will.” Despite the darkness he managed to reach out and succesfully land a kiss on Will’s lips. ”I love you.”

"Love you too."

It didn’t take long before both boys had fallen asleep, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please let me know if you found any typos or grammatical errors. :)


End file.
